Back For Good
by bananas.eat.grapes
Summary: Sean comes back to Degrassi to see thing've changed.He wants Emma but does she want him?Only time will tell,but he's sure gonna make it hard for her. Rating for future chapters, might change.
1. he's back

**I don't own anything…unfortunately. First fanfic so don't hate…please?**

"Emma!"

Emma turned to see none other than Sean Cameron. "Sean?" She asked, as she got out of Peter's car. She made her way to him and Jay with her boyfriend following. Emma gave Sean a hug, "It's been a long time. How've you been?"

"Good I guess. I'm staying at Jay's." He said, letting her go.

"Oh, this is Peter." Emma introduced, answering Peter's awkward cough.

"Her boyfriend." He added, shaking Sean's hand. "So you're THE Sean."

"Uh…I guess it depends on what you've heard about me." He said, glancing at Emma.

"I've heard some stories…"

"…So I'll see you guys at school." He informed them, applying his sunglasses to his face.

"You're back? For good?" Emma asked, excited.

Jay decided to cut in, "why don't we do something now? I'm bored. What do you say, Greenpeace? You and point-Dexter up for it?"

Emma looked at Peter who nodded enthusiastically. "Alright, where to?"

Sean thought for a moment, "How about the ravine? I haven't been there in a while."

"Sounds good to me. Let's do it." Peter said, putting an arm around Emma.

"We'll see you guys there in about twenty, we're gonna' pick up some food." Jay propositioned.

Everyone agreed; Emma and Peter making their way back into his car as Sean and Jay made their way to theirs. Sean and Emma exchanged glances before she and Peter took off.

"Let's do this." Sean said before taking the keys to his car, Jay getting in as well before speeding off.

It took no longer than ten minutes for them to get there and saw them sitting on the bench.

"You guys hungry?"

"Hell yeah! Thanks for inviting us." Peter said.

Emma laughed, "Yeah, thanks a lot you saved me from spending my afternoon hearing about car models."

"You know a lot about cars, point-Dexter?" Jay asked handing him a burger.

They began talking about cars, while Sean handed Emma her small salad. She smiled gratefully.

"This place brings back memories, ah Greenpeace?" Jay asked, winking.

"Shut up, Jay."

"What are you talking about?" Sean echoed Peter.

"Nothing you two have to worry about anymore. So are you guys down for a party this weekend? I would've made it sooner but Cameron here doesn't want to party on a school night." He teased.

Sean laughed, "I don't even know if I want to be there. I might just crash somewhere for the night. I don't want to be the only one there without someone to spend it with."

"Chill man. There'll be plenty of chicks to go around. Michelle's gonna be there. You know she wants you."

"Nah, man. I'm not into her."

"Come on, Sean. Go. Let's just all have a good time. All as friends. Don't think of it as a necessity. "Emma comforted, smiling. "Besides, you've never seen me drunk."

"Emma Nelson, drunk?! That's something I'm dying to see. It's getting pretty cold."

"Do you want my shirt?" Sean gave her the button-up shirt he had been wearing over his muscle shirt. She took it thankfully. "You should get home soon-both of you. We got school tomorrow, after all."

"You're right. Thanks for lunch, guys. Nice meeting you Sean." Peter nodded to them, starting the car.

Emma gave Sean a hug, "goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow." She whispered in his ear. "Bye Jay. Tell Alex I said 'Hi'."

Sean smiled to himself, '_It's good to be home.'_


	2. first day

**Hey thanks for the reviews. Sorry for the confusion, and thanks for corrections. **

The next morning, Emma woke up with a huge grin on her face. After waking a grumpy Manny up, she quickly showered and dressed, laughing as she heard a string of curses slip from Manny's mouth. Emma finally decided on a light denim skirt and a camouflage spaghetti strap top. After taking time to apply mascara and light eyeliner, she blew a kiss at herself, satisfied with her appearance.

She made her way upstairs, kissing her mom on the cheek, "Morning, mom."

Spike, although surprised her daughter was this chirpy, smiled, "Morning sweetie, Manny up yet?"

"Yeah, she's trying to figure out what to wear. I'm just gonna grab a yogurt bar and head out, okay? I'm supposed to hang out with Peter after school so I don't know when I'll be back." Seeing the stern look on her mother's face, Emma sighed, " But I'll be back by ten."

She yelled goodbye to Manny and Snake, kissing Jack's forehead before walking out the front door. She was going to make today a good day.

She was only a few yards away from the school when she saw a crowd of girls gathered. As she got closer, she heard the name 'Sean' and understood. She laughed to herself, walking calmly around the crowd. Glancing back once she got to the door she caught Sean's eye. His smile got brighter, which she returned upon seeing him ignore everyone else as he made his way towards her. Once they made their way inside the school, Sean reached out for a hug which she gladly accepted.

"Morning Gorgeous. Looks like someone got their beauty rest." He pulled away, walking with her to where he could only guess was in the direction of her locker.

"You're not lookin' too bad yourself there, Mr. Stud." She joked, winking at him.

Sean tried to hide his blush as they stopped in front of her locker, "I could care less. My mind is currently occupied. By the way, I got my classes," he pulled out his schedule.

Emma squealed, taking the paper from him, "English, History, MI, Auto, Lunch, and Government. YAY! We have history and MI together. And lunch but that doesn't count as a class, does it?"

"Don't think it does." Sean spoke before being interrupted by Peter, who had walked up, and wrapped his arms around Emma from behind.

"Hey hun, I missed you." He kissed her cheek.

Emma rolled her eyes towards Sean before smiling at Peter, "How sweet. Well, I'll see you at lunch Peter, I have to get to class." She gave him a peck on the cheek before giving Sean a small hug, " Good luck. See you in History."

Sean nodded, watching her walk away. 'Man, is she beautiful…' Peter coughed, sending him out of his thoughts. "Uh...I'm gonna go to class. See ya later, man." And with that, he left.

Peter was left there with a blank stare, "Ooookay…"


	3. hows it goin?

**Hey sorry for the wait. Keep reviewing. and this will be a Semma fic.**

"Mr.Cameron, welcome. Why don't you take that seat next to Liberty?" the teacher, Ms.Fischer, gestured to the empty seat next to a familiar face.

Sean nodded and walked over to Liberty, smiling. He gave her a small hug, "Hey Liberty. How've you been?"

She hugged back, "Some troubles here and there you'll probably hear from J.T." she smiled, "and yourself?" she slid him a picture of her, J.T. and a baby at the hospital.

Sean looked shocked, but tried to hide it. "where is he?" he pointed to the baby, sliding it back.

Liberty looked to her feet, ashamed, "Adopted."

Sean nodded in understanding, "I"ve been good-working."

"Mr. Cameron, there'll be tilme to chat in a minute." Ms.Fischer scolded. They apologiezed and the teacher continued. "Now, you will be pairing up into groups to present on a controversial topic. You have this week to prepare and next week to present. Get started and don't slack off." She warned.

Sean and Liberty decided to pair up, Sean instantly getting an idea, "Why not do it on teen pregnancy? We can get a lot of statistics and guest speakers and then we can pair up the boys and girls and give them the school day with babies women volunteer to show them what life would be like trying to goto school and take care of a kid." Liberty's eyes got teary and Sean was concerned, "we can think of something less personal if you'd like."

She smiled, "It's great Sean, thank you. I just wish I had someone to tell me all of this. We should go to Ms. H and pitch it to her. She has to approve it first."

He nodded and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "At lunch?" she nodded and he smiled as the bell rang. Now he was off to History.

Walking towards his history class, he saw Emma and jogged upto her, smiling, "Hey gorgeous, how was class?"

Emma pouted, "Horrible. I was in Spanish and I suck. Not only that, but Peter wouldn't stop texting me. I did however get invited to this party tonight."

"Yeah? Sounds cool. The party part...not the Peter part..." he added.

"Yep, and if Peter doesn't stop buggin' me, I'm thinking of having you go with me as my escort. So be prepared Mr.Cameron." She winked as they made it to class. "How was your class?"  
"Good, I ran into Liberty." he said before he began explaining the project to her.

She beamed proudly, "I'm really glad you guys are doing it on something so important. The Christian club preaches nothing but abstinence and kids really need to know what's up. Besides, I think it'll be good for Liberty."

Sean nodded in understanding. The class went on eventless with Emma promising to meet him at lunch after his meeting with Ms. H. The meeting, as expected, went great as did the rest of the day. Sean was now making his way to Emma's locker. "Have you come to a decision about that party yet?"

Emma smiled, closing her locker and turning to him, "Yes I have. Tonight is going to be my care-free night. Are you going to dance with me?"

He leaned in and whispered, "You're going to be surprised about what happens tonight Em. I promise you that." before walking away.

Emma watched him leave, grinning to herself, '_so will you Sean...'_


	4. party!

"Manny, you **have** to help me find something to wear for tonight." Emma burst through her bedroom door.

Manny looked up at her, surprised at her boldness, "um...okay? What's the occasion?"

Emma made her way over to her closet and threw it open, "Celebration!" she turned her head to look at her, "Sean wants to play and I'm more than happy to teach him a lesson." She winked.

"I'm intrigued. What's gotten into you, Ms.Nelson? You're usually not this...fun." Manny pulled out some out fits, holding them up against Emma, "What about Peter? It's his party isn't it?"

Emma nodded in confirmation, "Yep, but he's not going to spoil my fun tonight. He's being sort of obnoxious. All day today he's been texting me, asking me what was wrong and this and that. It's annoying. Peter's nice, but what am I supposed to do if he's so stuck on wanting to be with me, he doesn't want to give me my space? Ahh! I don't want to think about it. Tonight there are no problems: no Peter problems, no school problems, and no Sean problems. It's all us."

"Whoa, since where has there been Sean problems? I thought you two were friends and everything." Manny asked, trying one last shirt against Emma, "Now, THAT is hot." she confirmed.

Emma smiled, "It's complicated. Let's get ready."

After a couple of hours of changing in and out of clothes, experimenting with their make-up and joking around, Spinner and Darcy arrived to pick them up. Within ten minutes, they arrived at Peter's house where about ten cars were parked in front of it. Emma walked into the crowded house, instantly being hit with the strong smell of alcohol. Manny hooked arms with her and lead her to the dance floor that had formed in the middle of the living room and began to dance. "Peter's so lucky his parents left to a big meeting after school. They would've had a heart attack." Emma laughed over the music. Manny joined her as they danced for the next few songs before Manny pointed over Emma's shoulder to Sean, who seemed to be dancing with none other than Amy. They laughed and decided to put on more of a show, Emma sliding down Manny's body till' she was eye level with her crotch, Manny continuing to freak dance. Many guys cheered, drawing Sean's attention to her. He smiled to himself, continuing to give his attention to Amy, knowing Emma would come to him.

After that song, Manny decided to go get a drink, giving Emma the chance to approach Sean. She spotted him drinking out of a red cup, talking to Spinner. She snuck her way behind him and covered his eyes, "Hey Gorgeous."

Emma pouted and walked around to face him, "Hey lover," she bit back, "what're you doing standing off to the side with this loser."

Spinner mocked offended, "Hey!"

"I'm just kidding sweetie." she hugged him, "Darcy looks like she's about to kill. She's on the rampage looking' for you, no doubt." Spinner looked worried before taking off, in search of his girlfriend.

Sean laughed, "Didn't think I'd see the day Spin settled down." He said before looking her up and down. She was looking really good in her tight denim jeans and that pink tube top. It stuck to her curves very well.

Emma noticed his wandering eyes and smiled, "Like what you see?"

Sean bit his lip, and was about to ask her to dance when Peter walked up to them with a girl.

"Sean, glad you made it. Sean, this is Britney Tiggs. Brittney, Sean Cameron."

Sean reached out to shake her hand but was taken by surprise when they girl pulled him in for a hug-she was freakishly strong for her small size. He looked up and saw Emma turn away, making him separate himself from the girl, "Nice to meet you. Look, I'm flattered, but I'm not really looking for anything right now, I'm sorry."

The girl rolled her eyes, "That's fine. I've had my eye on another toy." She left.

"What'd you do that for, man? I would've hit that." Peter looked at him, mad.

Emma slapped his face, leaving him slack-jawed, "Then maybe you should go looking for a tramp instead of me." Peter glared at her before stalking off in a different direction.

Sean reached out and touched her arm, "Dance with me?" Emma smiled and let him lead her back to the dance floor. She turned, back facing him and began moving her hips against his. Sean responded by holding onto her hips, guiding her closer to him. They continued to dance to the fast-paced music for about an hour. Sean was on fire. Her scent, her heat, her body-it was all intoxication. He was mesmerized by the way her body moved into his.

Manny who had been dancing with Darcy and Spinner came up to them and nudged Emma. "It's almost eleven, we got to get home."

Sean was a little disappointed that she had to leave. "I'll give you a ride."

Emma smiled and took his and Manny's hands, tugging them through the crowd. They waved to Spinner and Darcy as they exited the house. Sean opened the doors to his car for the girls to get in. Emma buckled herself into the passenger seat while Manny sat in the back. Sean turned the car on and started towards Emma's house.

"You two were pretty hot and heavy on the dance floor back there. I'm surprised Peter didn't say anything." Manny commented.

"Peter's an ass." Emma explained the situation. "If he wants sex, he can have all the skanks in the world."

Sean laughed while Manny shouted, "Go Emma!"

They all shared a big laugh, "So do you guys need a ride tomorrow?" They nodded, "Alright, I'll be here at 7:30." He stopped the car as he pulled up to the Nelson house. Manny thanked him before bouncing out of the car and towards the house. Emma kissed Sean's cheek and smiled. "Thank you for tonight, it felt like old times."

Sean smiled, "No problem, Gorgeous."

Emma opened the door of the car, "Call me when you get home to make sure you're okay."

Sean nodded, staying put until she made it inside the house before he left.

About ten minutes later, Emma answered her cell phone, "Hello lover."

Sean laughed, "I'm tempted. Just called to let you know I'm home. See you tomorrow morning, 'kay?"

They said goodnight to each other, smiling as they laid down, ready to sleep.


	5. Shhh!

"Manny, hurry up! Sean's going to be here any minute!" Emma rushed, grabbing her purse.

"Nelson, for the last time, I'll be done in a second. Now don't make me go in there and strap you down, missy." Manny teased, stepping out of the bathroom.

Before Emma got a chance to reply, there was a knock at the door. Manny tiltled her head and smiled, pulling Emma to the door, "Sorry hun, no time to stand around. The love of your life awaits."

"Ssshh!" Emma put a finger to her lips, "Manny, he's right outside the door." She whispered.

"And not deaf." his voice laughed through the door.

Emma immediately burned red, yanking open the door and storming straight for the car. Manny walked right behind her, shrugging at Sean who trailed behind.

The car ride was inaudibly uncomfortable with Emma seething in the back, Manny extremely guilty in the passenger seat and a confused Sean, driving. Manny got up to leave first, leaving the seat pulled up for Emma to get out. Sean almost instantaneously followed after Emma, slinging his bag over his shoulder. He caught up with her at her locker and gently pulled her shoulder so she'd face him.

Given the situation, she wouldn't meet his eyes. He bent down so he would be eye level with her, and offered her a small smile before walking away. Emma turned back around and let her head fall against the locker with a small bang.

_'I knew there was no easy way to any of this' _ she thought to herself, cursing when she heard the bell ring. _'Just what I need.'_

"Liberty, Sean, what progress have you two made?" Ms.Fischer brought attention to the pair.

"Well, we've decided to show the students of this classroom what it takes to be parents. It's actually more interactive then previous presentations due to the fact that we are actually going to have babies with you for the day. We met with Ms. Hatzilakos yesterday and got her approval. Today we have some meeting with a few moms that volunteered." Liberty stood and explained.

Everyone was impressed at how far they were going to make a statement to the school and got praised for it. They all seemed to agree that it was necessary to have students learn first-hand.

"Well done, you two. Let me know if you're going to need help with anything." The teacher went on to investigating others' projects.

Liberty turned to Sean, "So I heard Emma got into a fight with Peter last night; are they done?"

Sean raised an eyebrow, "Wow, word travels faster than it used to around here. Yeah, you heard right. I'm pretty sure it's done. Why? Did you have a problem with Peter too?"

"Don't get me started." She dropped the subject, "Are you going to swoop in there and win her back?"

"Since when did you become so interested in gossip?" Liberty just shrugged as an answer, "Well, if you must know, I'm trying to make sure everything is okay between us. Besides, I want to give her some time to be free."

"Ahh, you don't want to be the rebound."

Sean quickly corrected her, "No, it's not that. Well, not entirely, but I don't want to be insensitive and just jump all over her right after she got out of a relationship. I mean, come on. Give me a little credit." He requested.

Liberty laughed, "Well, that's one less pig out there ladies and gentlemen." The bell rang, "Okay, 4:30 at the Dot. Don't be late." She reminded him, walking to her next class.

Sean nodded, gathering his folder and making his way to History. He saw Emma with her head down at her desk and sat next to her. He put his arm on her back and tried to look at her.

"Want to talk about it?" He merely asked.

She looked up, "It's just Peter. He won't leave me alone. He keeps sending me these text messages telling me how sorry he is."

"Well, why don't you talk to him?"

"It's not that simple." She opened her phone, searched for a minute and handed him the phone. "Darcy sent it to me last period."

Sean wasn't too shocked. In his hands was a sent picture of Peter making out with a- more-than-half-naked girl. He silently closed the phone and handed it back to her. "Has Peter seen this?"

She shook her head, "No. I've been thinking how to go about it."

"Send it to him. All you have to do is send it to him and don't speak a word to him. I guarantee he will leave you alone." He advised. "You don't have to, but if you honestly want nothing to do to him, that's the easiest way."

Emma smiled, doing as suggested before closing her phone and reaching for a hug, "Thank you."

Sean hugged her back, glad he had improved her day, "Anytime, gorgeous. Anytime."

"Okay, class, please turn your books to page 331 and begin reading the chapter. You will have a small quiz over the reading." The teacher announced.

Emma's smile was the biggest in the classroom, "Nothing was going to bring her down at that moment.


End file.
